Drummer
Unnamed Drummer is the drummer for New Directions. He plays the drums in most of their performances and in Hold on to Sixteen he sings with the club at Sectionals to make up for lack of members. Finn frequently takes his place due to his own skill with the drums. He is portrayed by John Lock. Biography Season one In Pilot he is seen alongside the William McKinley High School Jazz Band during the Don't Stop Believin' number. He is also seen in the Can't Fight This Feeling extended number. He appears in The Rhodes Not Taken performing in Don't Stop Believin' (Quinn's Version). He is also seeing at invitational alongside the Jazz Band, and he drums in Last Name and also in the final number, Somebody To Love. In Vitamin D he drums in both Mash-Ups, It's My Life/Confessions Part II and Halo/Walking on Sunshine. In Throwdown he is seen in Will's Group performance No Air. He is also seen in the episode final number, Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up he is just present in Puck's first solo, Sweet Caroline. In Ballad he is seen in the final number Lean On Me. In Hairography he play the drums in the New Directions mash-up number Hair/Crazy in Love and also for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf performance, Imagine. In Mattress he is playing the drums while Rachel tries to teach Finn how to smile for the yearbook with the song Smile (Lily Allen). In Sectionals he and The Jazz Band go on stage after Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade to play You Can't Always Get What You Want as New Directions final number of the competition. At the end of the episode he is seen playing the same "instrument" he used in Vitamin D, now for the song My Life Would Suck Without You. In Hell-O he is part of Hello, I love you., and also in Rachel's number Gives You Hell In The Power Of Madonna he is part in the first Madonna number for the assigment of the week, Express Yourself. He also participates in the mash-up Boderline/Open Your Heart, and he's doesn´t look happy about Finn taking the drumms. In the middle of the performance he is seen in a hurry when Finn throws him the drumsticks. He is also part in the New Directions Boys performance, What it feels like for a girl. In Bad Reputation Mr.Shuester goes straight to him and said "Hit it" to start Ice, Ice Baby. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz Band perform in Rachel's number, Total Eclipse Of The Heart. He also alongside the Jazz Band stayed with Rachel after New Directions left her alone. In Laryingitis , he is replaced by Finn in the middle of Jessie's Girl performance, then Finn gave him back the drumsticks but this time in the hands. After this performance he also helps Puck with the Lady is a Tramp . Later in the episode Kurt refers to him as "Gentleman" as a way to start with Pink Houses and assume to his face, he's also impressed about Kurt's new outfit. He also participates in The Boy Is Mine performed by Santana and Mercedes. In Funk the McKinley High Jazz Band get funk and pull out a funk number, Give Up The Funk sung by New Directions. In Journey he is seen on stage in Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version). He is also seen in To Sir, With Love. Trivia *He, the bass player and Sue are the only New Directions temporary members to be part of the club for more than one day and perform in a song. Jacob and Sunshine were part of New Directions, but never performed. *In an interview, he said that he just appeared on the set saying "I can drum." Source *This character does not have a name. Source *Sometimes, Finn just throws him the drumsticks. Source *Is friends with the bass player . *During Red Solo Cup, he is seen stacking cups while standing up and is on the second to last row with only one more cup to put on. A few shots later, he is sitting and has a lot more cups to put on the tower *He can also play a kind of "DJ" stuff as seen in Vitamin D and Sectionals Category:Former New Directions Member Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stubs Category:Former New Directions Member Category:William McKinley High School Students